Thomas Adventure Story Part 19 Kart Racers
by KrspaceT
Summary: A host of the fanfiction characters I've used race off, but the fun is ruined by the cheating activities of a demonic turtle and a evil pharmacist with a accent. World is mario kart


Thomas Adventure Story 19 Kart racers

"Anda welcoma racing fansa, to the first eva offa worlda karta raca, and I'm your hosta, Marioa!" a italian accented plumber smiled happily "And I'm a glada..." a Pow block exploded, causing Mario to vanish, as a walking mouse in red and white took his place.

"Oh, sorry bout that. It appears that we were having trouble understanding what he was saying, so by gosh, I got to replace him! It's me, Mickey Mouse!" cheers.

Laugh "Oh, your making me blush, well as he was saying, we have a group of twelve guys from other worlds racing here tonight, oh by gosh this will be a blast! And we're racing the Special cup's final, the dreaded Rainbow Road (Wii), so by gosh we know this is going to be fun! Now, I'm kinda the second choice for MC, that's master of ceremonies, but Thomas is busy, so why don't I introduce the racers! We were only able to get ten, though"

Racer 1

A Black and white Kart, with a orange beak coming from its top rolled to the starting line. Driving it were four penguins.

"And by gosh, its the Penguin crew. Now, normally we stick to a one racer per car rule, but it takes four of them to manage such complicated technology.

"Rico, man the gas, Kowalski, man the various interceptor launcher, Private get to the brakes, I'll take the wheel"

"Eye eye Skipper!"

"Oh, who doesn't love those penguins..."

"I, Darth Julien, do not love the penguins..."

"Security!" Kowalski cried.

"Hey, get away from the king, you mushrooms! AHHH!"

"Um, okay that was wierd...Now, lets see the second racer!"

Racer 2

A large kart, doned with the P shaped head of a creepy man with a pharmacist look, driven by a similar pharmacist.

"And driving this one is the inator issac, Dr. Hienz Doofemsmirtz!"

"Thank you thank you! Prepare to bow before evil!"

"BOOO!"

"Don't you boo me!"

"And, well lets ignore that, he can't be worse than Bowser, lets meet the third racer"

Racer 3

A medium cart that was green and black rolled in. Driving it was a ten year old boy in cargos and a black and white T shirt.

"And it's Ben Tennyson! He's agreed not to use the omnitrix during the race, so lets watch him."

"Its racing hero time!"

"Go get them Ben!" his girlfriend, Kiki, called from the stands.

"Good for him, now lets meet racer number 4!"

Racer 4

This racer was different, it was a one wheeled box, pulled by a green jacketed boy with a black buzz cut. At the wheel was a short boy in yellow.

"And its the Ed team, pulled by Ed the strong, and piloted by Eddy the, short"

"Go Ed!" a sock hatted boy called from the stands.

"Butter Toast!"

"Now, its time for racer Cinco!"

Racer 5

A red and yellow race bike revved up to the starting line, and at the wheel was an attractive teenage red head, with red eyes.

"And its the Vampire, Seras Victoria! Um, she's not hungry, is she..., um next racer"

"Good luck Seras!" Kiki called good natured.

"yeah, your need it, fiendish creature" Doofemsmirtz laughed.

"Its six racer's turn!"

Racer 6

A yellow small bike, driven by a large yellow headed boy in red and black, drove up.

"And its Omi the cheese, wait CHEESE, no wait he's the dragon of water, oh not cheese!"

"If you dare try to eat my head mouse, then may I introduce you to my mouse trap!"

"Hey, Omi actually made sense" Ben said surprised

"Um, not really interested, um next guy!"

Racer 7

A rather crude looking cart drove up quickly, driven by a bald headed boy with black shades.

"Its Nigel Uno, oh wait, he prefers number one!"

"Let's go Number one!" Number 5 called from the stands.

"OCHO, um I meant ouch, because I bumped my elbow against the desk here, but that works two"

Racer 8

A green small kart rolled up, driven by a green skinned boy with red eyes.

"Its, um who is he?" Mickey asked.

"I AM ZIM, INVADER OF WORLDS..."

"Oh yeah, I thought that said ZIN, oh well, next"

"YOU WILL LET ZIM TALK!"

Racer 9

A pink racing small kart, with a black nose and a lot of pillows stacked on its side, was driven up in by a scared pink dog.

"OHHHHH!"

"Ah, its Courage, the cowardly dog, isn't he cute"

"AHHHH!"

Racer 10

The final racer drove up, and it wasn't a off worlder, it was a large, demonic turtle.

"BOWSER!" Mickey said startled. IT was then that the start off controls, that connected to the carts, well except the Ed's, started to malfunction.

"Huh?" Mickey said confused.

"Begin!"

"Hey, my cart's malfunctioning!" Ben said startled.

"So's my bike" Omi cried.

"OHHHH!"

"Zim doesn't like this!"

Bowser laughed evily, as the race began, and they were forced out onto Rainbow Road.

"Ben, be careful!" Kiki called.

"Um guys, it appears that somehow, Bowser has hacked into the mainframe, and is forcing the race to commence, I can't even get the retrieval Koopa's out, meaning that if someone gets hurt... wait the Ed's are safe" the Ed's hadn't moved.

"Ed, go follow them" Eddy complained. Ed laughed and started running.

"Oh, I spoke too soon!"

In space

The racers were in a large pack as they drove, however forced, through the space bound road. The ed's had caught up, but at the moment, Omi was in the lead, and the Penguins were in last place. They had just began the descent down the first slope.

"AHHH!" Courage cried as he speed down at a fast speed. It was then that Doofemsmirtz rammed him, sending him flying into the void.

"HEY!" Ben yelled from a bit behind. It was then that Doofemsmirtz gave Bowser a hi five.

"Hey, they're working together" Zim growled.

"They're going to take us out of one by one" Number one determined.

"Well, I'm not going to give them the chance" Zim sped ahead.

"No wait, that might not be the best idea!" Seras called up from behind. It was then that Bowser got a power up.

"MUWAHH!" a blue flying shell flew from Bowser, and struck Zim. He was sent flying into space as well.

"No!"

"Well, that's 2 down, eight to go my turtle friend" Doofemsmirtz laughed. They had made it to the top of the first down spiral.

"Well, whose to say we can't play like that too" Eddy smirked, as Ed caught a koopa shell with his mouth.

"Take that!" Ed turned and spat the shell from his mouth.

"IDIOT, keep in the straight direction!" Eddy complained, as Ed slipped and their cart fell, into space. The shell missed Bowser and Doofemsmirtz.

"Oh, that was just dumb" Ben shook his head as he, Seras and Omi took the lead, with the penguins farther behind.

"Skipper, we're losing!" Kowalski complained.

"Patience, my plan will come into motion soon boys" Skipper promised. The main group had just gotten to a somewhat straight portion, allowing some speed to be gained.

"Oh, don't get too cocky" Doofemsmirtz lauged. He got a power up, and tossed a banana peal at Number One's kart. It spun out of control, causing him to fly off the road.

"Number one!" Omi cried as they sped away from the falling operative.

"Ha ha, this is fun" Doofemsmirtz laughed, before a squid appeared and covered him and Bowser in oil.

"Ha, is that fun enough" Seras laughed as the three got into a hyper jump across a broken part of the bridge. Bowser and Doofemsmirtz managed to shake it off as they broke through the gate, the penguins several seconds behind.

"Take this" Doofemsmirtz sent a dozen koopa shells at Seras. One hit her, causing her to spin in the air.

"SERAS!" Ben and Omi cried. Seras got control and landed on her back wheel, slowing down a bit behind the two boys but staying in the race.

"That's it, Heatblast will get those two" Ben scowled.

"No Ben, your not allowed to use your forms in the race" Seras reminded him. It was then that the finish line was in sight.

"Yes!" Ben and Omi cried. Seras smiled.

"OH no you don't!" Bowser laughed, as he activated a POW! Ben, Omi and Seras exploded, flying into space. It was just the penguins and the villians now.

"Kowalski, it is time" Skipper nodded as the villians were only 10 yards from the finish line. Kowalski got out a bullet bill, and it immediatly started to speed them off.

"MUWHAHHHH!" Rico laughed insanley, as the vehicle moved at the speed of sound. It created a sonic boom, that sped past both Bowser and Doofemsmirtz, passing them. The two got hit, and while Doofemsmirtz stayed on the course and got second, Bowser fell into space.

Finish line later

It appeared that somehow, the knocked out heroes made it out okay. It had turned out that a passing Autobot ship had managed to catch courage, and had followed the race to save the others. Bowser, however was crushed by a meteor. And as Doofemsmirtz snuck away with his dishonest silver medal, the penguins hoisted the golden cup, that was about the size of courage.

"This will look great in the secret lair!"


End file.
